The Heist Of The Jit Kun Crystal: Xue
by The Grey Alien
Summary: Su, Wing and Wan Wu are hired by a mysterious yet wealthy lord to steal a powerful crystal. All good ? Not if you have to work with a 13 year old, this "Lord" is a 15 year old bat, the crystal trying to be stolen is in a highly secure vault in Japan and you bump into 3 old "friends". Please RandR. I don't own KFP. With OCs and locations from Beserker88 and Empressimperia.
1. Recruitment

**A/N: Just to be clear I'm going to do a couple of things. At the end of each chapter I will tell you who owns what because this story is an enterprise of two AMAZING authors and myself. I'd like a large round of applause for Beserker88 and Empressimperia for their awesome little additions. And the fox in this chapter is owned by Dreamworks and appears in both films. See if you can guess who he is.**

"Who are you"?

"And more importantly, what are you doing here "?

The Wu sisters, Su, Wing and Wan had just returned from their latest mission ,assassinating the mayor of Lee Da Village, only to find a fox of about 13 years of age sitting on one of their chairs. He was skinny, but tall. He wore a straw rice-hat and a green cloak and yellow home-made woolen jumper, combined with blue pants. Along with that he had rings along his legs and feet. He also had metal talons, not unlike Shen's but clearly used for climbing and holding things rather than fighting.

"Oh me, well I'm actually here for business".

"I would have never guessed", muttered Wing under her breath.

The fox ignored her and continued." I am putting together a little team to steal something very precious. Little as in me and I'm hoping, you three".

Su was seriously considering this was a dream. They had had less jobs than ever since those street fighter punks locked them up, though it took them a really short time to escape it had seriously dented their reputation. And now they were being practically insulted by a 13 year old trying to hire them.

"And we're stealing the crystal of Jit Kun. To be precise the Xu e crystal of Jit Kun.

Definitely dreaming. Su pinched herself just to make sure. Surprisingly not dreaming.

"Forget it". She heard Wing say." The crystal of Hit King Zu is a myth".

"Explain how fifty Mongol raiders massacred China's people".

"They were very good raiders".

"Good enough to kill half of China".

Wing would have answered a " yes" right away, but thankfully Su stepped on her tail to silence her.

"Sorry but the answer's no".

"Bu"

"No".

"How about I"

"No".

Apparently the fox saw it was a lost cause so started to leave towards the door when he turned around to say.

"If I"

"No".

"Fine then, but just so you know payment would have been top class".

This time Su found herself hesitating. She and her sisters had been broke for a while and they would have rather died then be seen stealing food again. But Wing, who strongly doubted a 13 year old would pay up anything, apparently had had enough." Out".

Apparently the fox had known a lot about Wing' temper and fortunately left, though not before leaving a letter containing the words "If You Change Your Minds".

Wan, ever the optimist, took the parcel and went over to the table and sat down along with Wing, while Su went off to make the tea. Apparently that was cased closed.

Apparently not.

"Guys come on this could really boost our fame and our reputation makes us look weak. This is the first real job for ages".

"Obeying some kid on a wild goose chase to find some none existent object, for which we will not get played".

"At the very least we would have broken in to one of the most secure vaults in the world".

"He didn't say where we were even going to steal from".

"Yeah he did, look it says so right here".

Wing grabbed the peice of paper from Wan and looked at it deeply as if it would start telling her everything. It did, sort of. "The Silver Fang vaults! Are you crazy! No one but a SILVER fox can get in there and if we are caught we're as good as dead"!

Su was equally surprised to find out where they were stealing from but that actually made her agree with Wan. So what if the kid didn't pay they'd just rip his throat out or something. But if they broke into the vaults they would be famous, and not only that but they could take anything they wanted from it.

"I agree with Wan".

"What but".

"And Wing, I say we go to the location on the map(there was a map on the back of the parcel) find out more about this heist and whose involved. Maybe that kid's just a pawn".

"Absolutely not. We are not going to work with a child".

A/N:** OK so here is who owns what:**

**Wan: DreamWorks**

**Wing: DreamWorks**

**Su: DreamWorks**

**Unnamed fox:DreamWorks**

**So far all I'm doing is using existing characters and locations. Next chapter however there will be an OC.**


	2. Lord Aang

**A/N:Just to be clear I would like to mention that I am using Beserker88's back story and personalities so I reccomend you read his Story: Always Together, if you're interested. Also this story is in another AU as his because of... something. Anyway on with the show.**

"I can't believe we're working for a kid", Wing grumbled as they hobbled along the rocky path to what really looked like a cave.

"For the last time", explained Su," we're not here to say yes. We're here to find out more about what's going on and who we're really working for.

"Fine but if this end's up like theTheives Guild it's all your fault".

That was apparently case closed. When tSang."arrived at the cave, the sisters were unsure as to what to do. What ? There wasn't a door to knock on. All that there was was a lot of bats flying out of the cave (it had taken the sisters a while to get there even at full speed). Wing however was apparently bilingual. She placed her paw in the air and snatched one of the bats flying out.

"Take us to your leader" (not supposed to be funny).

The arrogant bat replied:"Can't you find your own way around a simple cave". Then when he realized he wasn't talking to another bat but a vicious beast with gnashing teeth and huge claws. "Ppppp-please allow me to s-s-sh-sh-show you the way".

The sisters followed the bat through the dark mazes of the cave. From what they could tell whoever owned this place was very powerful, very well-connected and very rich. They followed the bat through what appeared to be a dense pitch-black tunnel that seemed to go on for ages. Finally they saw a bit of light come from the end of the tunnel. When they had reached the end of the tunnel they were taken aback by what they saw. A vast central-hub of countless boxes all shaped like hexagons. They were ones of all different sizes, to be honest it looked like a giant honeycomb. The bat lead them to the end of the corridor(this took a while due to the number of " boxes"). And showed them the door to a still rather small but bigger "box". The bat then left as fast as he could.

"What are we supposed to do now"!? Snapped Wing." Just knock"!?

Their questions were answered by a small bat standing at the door of the extra large "box".

"That won't be necessary". Instantly the sisters could tell he was different. He wore a plane black robe and the same talons as that fox they had met earlier. But what was really striking about him were his wings. They were bladed and those fingers bats have were tipped with metal. He wore a lot of necklaces around his neck , including a small locket." I'm Lord Aang. And you are the Wu sisters I presume".

"You're the lord"? Demanded Wing rather shocked by this.

" Yes".

"But you sound and look so, so, so".

"Young ? Age has no meaning. What is important is what you're here for. Which is"?

"We want to know more about this heist you're hiring us for". Stated Su.

"Very well, though perhaps we should discuss this ... Over dinner", he then kicked the doors completely open to show his guests a table lavishly covered in some of the most luscious dishes in China.

* * *

><p>"And then he fell in the lava".<p>

It was funny how quickly you could end up liking Aang was easily the most likeable person they had ever met. Though they didn't really ever meet many nice people. Aang had just explained his whole backstory to them and was currently listening to the Wu sister story. From orphanism to students at the Jade Palace to proffesional assasins. Su had just finished narating how she had killed Hei Zei, albeit with exxageration on her part.

"Well your story is a very chancy one. If this had not happened then it would have been very different and all that".

"Now onto business", declared Su.

" Yes of course, your mission as you know is to retrieve the Jit Kun Xie crystal from the Silver Fang vaults".

Before Su could reply Wing stepped in the conversation.

"But it's a myth there is no proof of it even existing let alone it Oogway giving it to Japan. They have been political rivals since the third dynasty".

At that moment a new voice entered the conversation one belonging to the fox-boy the sisters had met earlier." Your proof Wing Wu is standing right behind you". The sisters turned around to see the fox from earlier only this time holding something.

"Is that the+", began Wan.

" Jit Kun crystal of Bei. As you all know the crystal of Jit Kun has four parts Bei,Xei,Yei and Dei. Our goal is to bring those four parts together".

The Wus were struck with wonder. Wing was the most sceptical of the tale while Wan was the most sure about it, but none of them had ever known that they could see it. The crystal of Bei was often veiwed as the crystal of wisdom and magic. Xei the cold and winter. Yei the crystal of power or strength. And Dei the crystal of heroism and fire. Together the Jit Kun crystal was more powerful than any warrior. Wan was the first to recover from her state of shock.

"Where did you find it"?

A long pause revealed 2 things for Su either it was something embarrassing or some closely held secret.

"Uuuuh, let's just say a dragon 's stomach is a really filthy place".

"Anyway", interfered Aang. " You three need to see this". The Wus followed Aang to see what he had in store for them. They walked through more caves and corridors and found themselves in a room. Well lit though it was it was obvious the lighting came from the entrance on the north. It had three parts to it. One door had a huge skull and crossbones. Another was the path to the "room boxes" which the Wus had taken and a third ,more hidden one, was capable of being opened by a special key which hung by Aang's neck. He unlocked the door and the Wu's found the thing they loved above all. Gold. A huge mountain of gold.

" Twelve tons of pure gold",stated Aang." This cave was once a gold mine. This came with it. So in terms of payment you each get two tonnes of this plus anything you happen to find on the way. So, Su Wu, do we have a deal "?

Su was getting carried away. Aang had convinced her to take the job. She was so carried away that she forgot one minor detail.

**A/N: **

**Su Wu-DreamWorks**

**Wing Wu-DreamWorks**

**Wan Wu-DreamWorks**

**Wu fortress-DreamWorks**

**Aang-veleticj**

**Unnamed Fox-DreamWorks**

**Bat Cave-veleticj**

**Silver Fang vaults(mentioned only)Empressimperia**

**Oogway(mentioned only)-DreamWork**

**Jit Kun crystal-veleticj**

"Deal" the sisters said in unison.


	3. Arrival and Infiltration

So far this was not ending up like the Thieves Guild. After a little haggling (threatening) the Wu's would now get three tons of gold each. They would also get anything found in the chamber plus a two-way boat trip to Japan. Normally a boat trip to Japan took about three hours, but because the Wu's weren't exactly popular public transport was unavailable. So Aang had hired a more private boat which took about six hours to get there.

Su had left at the beginning of the journey to meditate, leaving Wing and Wan alone with the fox. Though to be honest the fox had spent the entire journey with his head over the side of the ship. Wing and Wan were currently playing a game of dominoes.

"I win", giggled Wan as she won against Wing for the 67th time." I believe that makes it 68 to 1. Want a rematch"?

"Not really. I'm gonna see what Su's up to". The clouded leopard stood up and walked into the cabin closing the door behind her. When she walked in Su opened her eyes.

"So Su what're you doing"?

"Lotus pose. Yourself"?

"Getting away from the puking fox. I swear no one can be that sea sick".

"You think he's faking".

Wing nodded." Purposefully making himself look weak".

"You think he's planning something"?

"Planning to stab us in the back most likely".

"Great minds think alike".

"What is that supposed to mean"?

"I think we could do a better job at betrayal than him. All we have to do is wait until we get out of the vault with the crystal then slit his throat and rob his little gold mine".

After a further discussion the two agreed to wait and see and discuss this later if necessary. One thing they did agree on however was to not tell Wan, who had taken a slight liking to him(liking as in liking to annoy or tease). Sooner or later though they arrived at the port city of Jing.

It was startling how similar Japan was to China. The only real problem with the fitting in was that three clouded leopards were not usually seen in Japan. Luckily no one had seen the Wu sisters so that wasn't a problem. Jing itself was rather close to their location so they set off.

A while later they were there. And as fortune had it they had arrived on the birthday of the crown prince of the Silver Fang clan. It was an understatement to say that the whole town was excited. The whole town in fact had been invited to a huge banquet in the courtyard. Even the clan's feirce enemies the Iron Tails had been invited. The sisters would have just walked in but the fox pushed them aside.

"What are you doing"?! Demanded Wing.

"Saving you. We can't just walk in we need a plan and I have one. I walk in and distract everyone you three get the crystal and we meet at the waterfall on the map".

"OK let's go".

"Actually if you three go then they'll expect you at the banquet, so you have got to think of a way to sneak in", the kid's face turned cruel as he turned and went towards the gate.

"Come on", stated Su keen on not wasting time.

* * *

><p>The fox however was having a slight delima. When he tried to get in the first time he tried to get through he was villy dismissed and sent away. The second time he tried to get in he found out that they were actually two banquets one for the Lords and important people and the other for the common folk. So he snuck out the palace and came back disguised as a blind and wise seer complete with blind stick beard and blindfold.<p>

"Name", asked the fox standing by the gate with a list he obviously wrote down.

" Uuuh", truth be told he and his brother Aang had been orphaned at a young age (7 and 5) and Aang had given himself his name whereas he couldn't think of anything good so remained nameless. Just next to him a crane passed by and was speaking hindi so putting 2 and 2 together and came up with something plausible."Saras".

"Hmmm. So Saras what do you do for a living"?

" I am a prophet who reads the webs of time. Time future. Time past. And time present", he really needed to work on his lies.

"So you see everything"?

"I see everything the fates tell me".

" You're due at the main banquet, it's on the third floor".

"Thank you", and to add insult to add trick to lie." Hoku".

He was sure that Hoku fainted behind him.

* * *

><p>The Wus had an easier job of getting in though. All they had to do was jump a gate. The real problem came down to actually finding that infernal vault. Eventually it came to the point where they were ready to just give up. However one of them spotted the famed clan leader Lord Tohru heading down the corridor to what was certainly the vault. All they had to do now was follow him.<p>

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing. And I will say one small justification. This story happens in the same AU as The Five but about 7 years before that. This story does NOT take place in the same AU as Empressimperia's or Beserker88's. Adding to that this is more like one of my stories with Empressimperia's and Beserker88's OCs and locations. But both of them are amazing authors who deserve a lot of applauds. Also the two chapters I already did have all the characters and locations so to stop that from getting overpopulated I'll only do the new ones.**

**Lord Tohru-Empressimperia**

**Hoku-Empressimperia**

**Iron Tail clan-Empressimperia**

**Silver Fang clan-Empressimperia**

**Saras(previously fox boy) veleticj**

**Aang-veleticj**


	4. Failure

**A/N: I really hope I don't sound greedy when I say this but I genuinely love having lots of reviews, also for some weird creepy unknown reason I seem to really like stories that centre about villains. Though I think very highly of a well-written good guy story. Also I'm not really a fan of TixPo but I think Empressimperia is actually doing a good job at it. (That coming from someone who prays TixPo never happens in my lifetime).And this is just a year before Hoku tries to enter the vaults so he's not really that bad now. In fact I think he and Tohru would be quite close before they had their falling out.**

It was probably a good thing that they were trained masters of stealth. The Wu's had noticed a key flaw in Lord Aang's plan. How to get in the vaults, because apparently you needed that sword the Silver Fang clan practically worship to get in and silver fox blood. So either he seriously miscalculated this or he wasn't being honest with them. Whichever reason Wan was in trouble. As soon as Lord Tohru had left the vaults presumably to go to his only son's birthday Wan had attempter to "pick the lock" which she thought was in the stone dragon's mouth. Apparently it was a booby trap which now had her hand stuck in what would be (in a real dragon) it's belly.

* * *

><p>Saras had his own dilemna. Not as big as the sisters of course but a dilemna to do with the seating plan. He was placed to sit in a chair between two empty ones, or at least they were empty at first. He found himself sitting next to an elderly salamader with a vicious looking stick. Though his eyesight was not as good as before due to the blindfold.<p>

"And you are"? Asked the salamander.

"Saras",then remembering that he was an old man who was blind and could see the future."A humle seer from native China",he then dropped into a sitting bow."Yourself"?

"Masuta,teacher of Jujitsu from a long line of Jujitsu masters".

"Perfect", this was the worst thing that could possibly happen. He knew jujitsu was an art that pretty much stood no chance against Kung fu but that did not make it any less a threat to be sitting next to a master of the art. Still his thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of Lord Tohru carrying what had to be his son. It was as if they were almost identical in fur and their ears were the same as well. Ginka(Tohru's son) was sat beside Saras as Tohru began to speak.

"I thank you all for coming to the celebratory banquet of my one and only heir Ginka. I would like to especially thank Lord Takeshi of the Iron Tail clan for coming to the banquet. I would also like to thank Mister Saras for coming all the way from China to be here. I would also like a round of applause for our new captain of the guard Han Guan. Thank you". The room applauded the speech as the food began coming in. Sitting next to Ginka was his father and next to Masuta sat Lord Takeshi and on his lsp sat his own son Yojin. Basically Saras was sitting next to the most important clan members in Japan. If no one addressed him then he would most likely make it out alive.

"Hoku tells me you see the future". Began Tohru.

"I see the little scraps that fate lets me look at".

"So you can see what happens to my son during his lifetime "?

"It is a difficult process and a painful one, but if you insist I will try".

* * *

><p>"OK Wan try pull it out now". The Wus had not gotten Wan's arm out any more by now and Su was considering breaking the statue entirely. The only problem with that was that it made the vault impossible to get into. Wan pulled with all her might and tried to pull her arm out to no avail.<p>

"Guys it's stuck I can't pull it out".

Wing had had enough by now though."That's it I'm going to break this peice of cr-AAAAAAAAAWWWW"!Wing had hit the dragon's head in a perfect chop. However no matter if she could break 50 wooden blocks in a minute this stone dragon head practically broke her paw-bones. At least it caused it to open it's mouth enough for Wan to pull her arm out. On the even more gloomy side though her shriek had attracted some unwanted attention from the palace guards.

"Intruders to the vault"!, shouted one.

" Get them ".

" Somebody alert the guests".

The two remaining guards drew their katanas and charged. Wing however went after the one attempting to get back up.

Su stood calm waiting for the samurai to come closer before charging herself. She swiftly changed direction and leapt above the guards head before coming back down and kicking one towards the dragon. He would have crashed against it if Wan hadn't tripped him causing his head to get inside that dragon's mouth. Wan then hit him on the back causing him to black out. Su meanwhile was now dodging the samura's skilled sword thrusts. It was most likely Su had eliminated the weaker one first as this one was fending her off pretty well.

* * *

><p>Saras extracted Ginka's blood gently and put it in a vial before sewing the cut closed he then pretended to do some very magical chant while thinking how stupid he looked. He would have said that he prophesized Ginka be undefeatable but was interrupted.<p>

"Intrudders they're trying to break the vaults". Just then Wing fly kicked him knocking him out with ease. She then grabbed the katana he was holding and as a diversion threw it. It would have hit the bithday boy right in the face but Saras needed him alive and so used his blindstick to hit the katana causing it to hit a large plate of tofu. Masuta then came at her only to be pushed back by a guard who was thrown at him. Su Wing and Wan all stood back to back. They were outnumbered. Su decided to do what was best for her sisters and threw 5 smoke bombs leaving the banquet guests coughing as the sisters made good their escape.

**A/N:Please leave a review.**

**Lord Tohru-Empressimperia**

**Masuta-Empressimperia**

**Lord Takeshi-Empressimperia**

**Yojin-Empressimperia**

**Ginka-Empressimperia**

**Han Guan-veleticj**

**Guards-Concept by Empressimperia but the three goofy ones in this chapter are owned by veleticj**


	5. Bounty Hunters

**A/N:Thanks for all the reviews udpdates will be slower because of school. Also I'm doing this entirely with biological heights. So Hei Zei (a racoon) is shorter then a fox even if only a little. Lang (a wolf) like Wolf Boss height. Jin (a fox)is pretty much the same as Shifu in terms of height but a lot less stocky. P.S:Saras should be pronounced Sharas. Also I think this story was too much Empressimperia and veleticj so this will contain Beserker88 OCs. Also this happens in a different AU as Beserker88's because he killed off two of them (sorry for the spoiler) and this is in a different AU as Empressimperia because the vaults are way too different. Enjoy the chapter.**

_"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN"!roared Tohru in his office. After all the guests had left and Ginka was put to sleep, Lord Tohru had called Han to his office and promptly began shouting his head off. "Let me make it clear that if this EVER happens again, you will find this the end of your job._

_" Yes sir"._

_"Now get out of my sight"._

_Han wasted no time at all. He left the office and shut the door behind him. He walked swiftly out the palace and towards the main tavern. He rarely ever went there but now he really needed a drink. He entered and sat down ordering the lightest drink their he sat down and meditated hearing every whisper and every word in the building. Most were dull, break-ups and hatred of the service. Getting sacked and first childs very dull in deed. But one table was having a very interesting conversation in deed._

_"Come on Zei, we know where they live, we know how to and we can beat them"._

_" Last time we tried that we :_

_A) Lost Jin_

_B) Almost died_

_Besides if we ignore the sisters we may live up to a hundred"._

_Come on Zei I owe Wing a cut right through the middle. Wan will pay for killing Jin and Su almost burned you alive twice"._

_"I've gotten past my phobia"._

_" And I know how to ruin their vortex"._

_"You two looking for a job"?_

_The wolf and racoon turned to face their addressor._

_" Why so interested"?_

_"I'm the Silver Fang captain of the guard. We had a break in earlier today and I could use good men like you to help with the guarding"._

_" Let me consider this with my colleague".Hei Zei and Lang(the wolf) went to a corner. "Let's take it"._

_" What!? No absolutely not. You just want to stay away from Jinzhou"._

_"Phfff do not"._

_"Really because well done on getting rid of your fire phobia all you are scared of now is Su Wu"._

_" Lang this is a good deal"._

_"Fine I'll take it but if we are ever in China we pay our dear old friends a visit. Deal"._

_" Fine deal"._

_The two walked over to Han before Zei began. _

_"We'll take it. On the condition we never have to go to China"._

_Lang's jaw dropped, but Han accepted. " Deal. Meet me tomorrow at the gates. Nine A.M. sharp"._

_Han walked out the tavern and decided to take a stroll through the city he was halfway through when he spotted a sign with the words ASSASIN FOR HIRE underneath it was a dirty looking fox wearing a hooded cloak that covered his entire body. Han approached before he noticed the fox was sleeping. Thinking quickly he scribbled the words Meet at Silver Fang gates tommorow at 8 o clock._

* * *

><p>Su, Wing and Wan were currently hiding out in what was apparent to be an old cave.<p>

"You said we would go to find out more, well Su all we found out was that some self-declared Bat Lord has twelve tonnes of gold stashed in his treasury. We don't have anything that could be used to get in and now they know what we're trying to do".

"Wing we didn't even know about this besides if we have to tear up every throat in that palace to get in we will".

" Besides all we need now is the Silver Fang and we're in". Saras had just entered the cave holding a vial containing blood."Which should be easy to find now that I have earned all of their gratitude for saving their precious prince".

"As for you, you little jerk". She walked over and forced him up by the collar to be able to stare at him right then and there face to face (he was about one third of her size). "You have got to answer for why you saved their precious little prince in the first place".

"Unneccessary violence is pointless".He probably regretted saying that when Wing threw him across the room, though to be honest he stood up pretty quickly."That's coming out of your payment".

"Well if you had been more honest-

" If you had been more inquisitive you would know a lot more things about me and this mission".

"Like we would care about you and your life we're only in it for the money".

" Is that why you plan on betraying me. Well good luck when you're trying to kill someone who knows you've got it in for them".

**A/N: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseee leave a review if you like or hate it.**

**Jin-Beserker88**

**Lang-Beserker88**

**Hei Zei-Beserker88**


	6. The Interview

A/N:Sorry** for taking so long to update but in my defence I was busy sorting out some details with fellow author Reidak Tor Ver Prisla . Currently as this stands is that this is a story worked together by a group of 4 so in order to not get confused because of something I said this story takes place SEVEN years before the events of The Five, whichch takes place TEN years before the events of Kung Fu Panda. So this takes place at roughly SEVENTEEN years before Kung Fu Panda. Now on with the show.**

Jin was currently walking towards the looming gates of the Silver Fang palace. It was currently raining heavily and he was shielding himself from the downpour using his cloak. He was severely hoping this wouldn't take long and was hoping even more that this wasn't someone's deluded idea of a joke. When he arrived at the front door he questioned the guards standing by the gate.

"Hello, well I have this note and well what am I supposed to do"?

No answer.

" Hello",just to make sure he waved his had in front of the guards head. To make sure he wasn't sleeping he pinched himself. He was getting so fed up that he knocked off one of the guards helmet. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"! he screamed when he realized that there was no head on said guard. He turned swiftly and shot two arrows behind him when he heard a sinister chuckle.

The arrows were caught expertly between two claws each, this was followed by another chuckle. " Generally I hire experts instead of cowards".

Jin let out a small growl at this but didn't let the wolverine hear it. He put his bow back on his back before adding."Generally my clients don't attempt to scare the life out of me". He smiled as this comment obviously bugged him.

"Follow me".

Jin followed the wolverine through the gates but was blindfolded as he was led through the brought to the office he was sat on a chair and the blindfold was removed.

"Your name"? Asked Han holding in one paw a parchment and in the other a quill.

"Jin".

" So, tell me a bit about yourself . What do you like? Dislikes"?

"Do you ask all people you hire these questions"?

" Yes. I seem to think it best to get the feel of a person I'm going to go into business with. Besides I also like to compare my candidates with",at this he huddled a little closer and whispered."Him".

"Him"?

"Sshhhhhhhh. But yes him".

" Whose",he pretty much did the same as Han two miliseconds earlier."Him".

At this Han backed away and just layed back on his chair. "He is the best assasin the world has ever seen". Jin thought this a bit of an understatement, being an assasin himself he thought he was the full package. Never had he been so wrong. Han seemed to guess what he was thinking and dryly stood up to snap his claws. Jin was amazed as he saw a tiger covered in full ninja armour along with the addition of armoured pads on his forehead, back, shoulders and knees. On his back he carried a large crossbow while on his belt he carried a black steel katana. On his ninja black leggings he had numerous pockets which Jin presumed carried some sort of gagdets. But the most startling thing about him were his eyes. Yes Jin had seen a lot, I mean a lot, of creepy eyes in his lifetime, from Su Wu to that spider thing he had been hired to kill(and failed miracouelously in doing so), but this was by far the creepiest yet. He had none. All he had were eyeholes.

"Reidak here was born in Russia", narrated the wolverine." Blind since the age of twelve. Specially trained by an elite undercover Japanese unit. And partially trained by me".

Jin had had very few ocassions in life when his jaw dropped completely. This was one of the few. He however quickly regained his composure(as in he forced his jaws completely shut by his paws).

"I'll make you a deal Jen", Jin would have normally said something like" It's pronounced Jin" or "Jin not Jen didn't your mother ever tell you how to pronounce a name", but said nothing because of the sheer presence of him." If you can beat Reidak, you make all the conditions and they are all accepted. If not",cue evil grin"then I make the rules".

"Fine on three. One two"-

Reidak shot five shuriken in lighting speed all aiming for Jin's nerve points. The fox however managed to leap out of the way of all but one of them which scratched his shoulder. He then retaliated by firing (he has two crossbows and a longbow just to be clear) a crossbow bolt. Though it was physically impossible to rapid fire with a crossbow Jin was currently doing a very professional job at it. The tiger leapt into the air using his claws to grab onto the chandelier. He then swung the lamp and positioned his feet in order for it to connect with the canine(foxes are technically canines) jaw(poor Jin has a glass jaw). Normally this would have just set him back by a bit but he was positioned behind a window which he fell out of.

He hit the ground on his stomach and the last thing he saw were two figures, a racoon and a wolf, each saying the same thing.

" Jin"?

**A/N: Well to people who are familiar with the AWESOME stories of Beserker88 will know who I speak of.**

**Reidak Tor Pre Visla- Reidak Tor Pre Visla**


	7. The Interview Part 2

**A/N: OK, OK people I'll be fair. You (unless you already have an OC in this story) are probably thinking "Unfair, this guy only has his own OC in this story because veleticj likes his stories", but I will have you know that:**

**a) I have never read a single ReidakFor Pre Visla story **

**b) Anyone who would like their OC in this story please either PM or leave it in your review.**

**P.s. Forget the ti****me periods those are just far too complicated. All I want you to know is that this story happens in Ancient China, in my own (so far) tiny AU, in the world of Kung Fu Panda.**

**Thank You.**

_Jin woke up with a sore jaw. He realiz__ed he was currently lying on a bed in what appeared to be a hospital wing. He had learned from experience that everything was not what it seemed. He was right, in a sense, when he had first walked in that morning he had thought that this was another job. It was far more. Then the memory hit him. He had seen Hei Zei and Lang but even worse they had seen him. He would have rather they thought he was dead. But it couldn't have been them. Lang had practically had his guts ripped out of him (thank you Wu vortex) and Hei Zei had fell around two hundred feet into burning magma. They couldn't be alive, well not both of them at least._

* * *

><p>Lang and Hei Zei were actually having pretty much the same "interview" as Jin had earlier that same day to a much greater success. After they had regrouped (another coincidence for another time) the two had perfected their strategy in order to become deadlier. For starters they had agreed to start afresh in Japan, albeit with a bit of disagreemence from Lang. Next they made it a point to learn to work as a group a little bit better in order to have that "edge" the Wus always had in combat. Not that they learned the Wu or Mushu vortex (same thing different names) at all but you get the gist. Lang launched his meteor hammer at Reidak leaving the tiger no time to react. The wolf's weapon caused him to crash into one of Han's (now almost completely destroyed) office walls, making a huge crack on it. Hei Zei then charged straight at the tiger performing his signiture nerve attack on the Russian's (not racist) arms. Reidak however headbutted the smaller mammal using his armoured forehead, thereby causing him to fall backwards. The tiger then kicked Zei in the face only to have his foot grabbed and nerve-attacked. Lang then threw his meteor hammer straight in the tigers face. Reidak was now only alive due to his armour but could not move at all.<p>

" Bravo, bravo excellent show",gloated Han in his usual bland manner."Well name your price".

Lang was about to demand 100,000 yen a day(wolves were almost all very greedy) but Hei Zei had known about Lang's personality for long enough to understand what was on his mind. Thus stepping on the wolf's tail he sillenced his colleague.

"30,000 yen", he paused, "a month,plus free lodgings at the palace and free food. Along with the assurance that we never have to go to China and in particular anywhere in China within a 100km radius of Hubei volcano".

"Done, done, done and done. Now you two have already met Reidak here but you will also be working with an independent assasin who goes by the name of Jin".

No words could describe their would take a lot to surprise Hei Zei but he was in a state of shock. Absolute shock. He had lost everything to the Wus, his home, his friends during that fire. Jin and Lang however had always stayed by his side even when he went a little cukoo with revenge. He had learned to not feel pain. But when he was falling down ever closer to the boiling magma he regretted it all, his desire for revenge, his cursed life everything. That was when he, for the first time ever, treasured his friends friendship. But he thought it all too late.

" Judging from your faces you know who I'm talking about. He's downstairs if you're interested" Han then went back to trying to fix his office as best he could.

The two wasted no time at all. When they arrived at the hospital wing they were surprised to see that all the bades were empty. They swivveled their heads to the right and leapt into their stances. There no less than a metre away pointing two bolted crossbows stood

" Jin"? They resonated at exactly the same moment.

Jin would have fainted but stopped himself. He only had one question echoing in his mind. Actually two questions.

"Are you real ? And if so how did you... survive"? That was when he fainted.

**A/N: OK. First of all thank you for reading, you've been wonderful. Also I am confused as to whether I should do the long version of this story OR the short version of the story. I'm slightly tilting towards the long version simply because it should be more fun to write. Also I should point out that there should be four stories in this The Heist of the Jit Kun Crystal series. One for each crystal. Thanks and please review.**

**No new characters ? Really ? Well I guess I just have to wait and see will this story end up with more OCs from different writers. See you soon.**


	8. Stories and Swords

**A/N:Long version it is thank you all for giving me your opinions. Please note that if we were going to do the short version this chapter wouldn't be here. Please also note that this chapter is the reason this story is rated T. Please enjoy.**

_After Jin had been revived (he fell unconscious in the previous chapter in case you didn't notice )it came to the actual plots on how they survived. Lang was first to explain:_

_When Wing and Wan were too far for the antelope guards of Gongmen to catch them they returned back to the prison. It was a pretty gorry sight currently. The jail had never looked like a palace for sure but now it was a pretty messy sight. There was one wolf in the prison. And that was the reason it was disgusting. The Wu vortex had cut open Lang's chest and stomach areas leaving it a pretty messy area. It was a miracle the wolf was still breathing when the antelopes came back. The guts and insides of the wolf were fully visible and he was lying in a pool of quickly the antelopes decided to take the dying canine to the town healer (Soothsayer to you and me). She somehow managed to stich his body back together and to make sure it didn't come off she did so mush as stick it together with boiling metal (that hurt a lot)._

_"And I have the mark to prove it", finished Lang indicating a long line of metal starting from his neck all the way down to his waist. "Your turn Jin"._

_"Well you see the thing is I wasn't actually attempted to kill. It was more like unconcious or like tht"._

_" So Wan didn't try to kill you"?_

_Jin shook his head awkwardly._

_"Fine then I guess you tell your story Zei"._

_"It all began when she pushed me off the ledge"._

_Hei Zei frantically attempted to grab onto one of the edges. He was not going to fall into the lava. Not in a month of quickly he started unwrapping his bandages, this plan severely backfired on him when he dropped them. He would have given up and start praying for a quick death when his back hit against something hard. A ledge. He bounced off of it and was about to perish when two of his claws managed to bury themselves deep into the ledge, halting his fall. He then desperately managed to pull himself onto the ledge. He was in a mixture of happyness and shock. He had survived. But the shock was now engulfing him. He was loosing consciousness. The last thing he remembered seeing were his bandages burning in the lava._

_After Hei Zei finished narrating his tail, it was well past midnight and the three went off to bed._

* * *

><p>Saras was taking a big risk being here. He was currently scaling the wall under cover of darkness. Yes it was a risk not to just barge in and beat up the guards vortex style but he and Aang had already fully decided that if they could do it incognito that would be best, mainly because if anyone here suggested the Wus had taken it the clan would have most likely besieged Hubei volcanoe in a twinkling of an eye and if the Wus pointed the finger at them there would probably be a pretty big battle which could cost lives and he and Aang had always been squimish about killing. All in all this was a better plan, even if it involved almost certain death. He managed to clamber back onto the top of the wall. Easy part over now for the hard from his belt a match and firework he lit the fuse and aimed it at one of the palace rooms, he then stepped back into the shadows and stood very, very still.<p>

* * *

><p>Lord Tohru was in the middle of putting Ginka to sleep. This was one of the very few times he ever spent with his family, being clan leader was not a very easy thing to be. It required nerves of steel the patience of iron and above all a heart of stone. Maybe not complete stone but partly stone because he had to deal with a good deal of enemies and a fair share of traitors. It was moments like this that he could show his true heart. He would have had a longer time to show it had a great big firework fly directly towards him. He leapt to the side as the firework broke through his window and caused buring hot peices of glass to fly all over the place. Almost instantly the guards broke through the door and rushed to help their leader.(These being the same guards the Wus beat up when they first attempted their break in).<p>

"Get Ginka out of here now"! The guards wasted no time in taking the child out of there as quickly as possible. Tohru then managed to lift himself and look out of the window to a sight of horror. The whole wall was firing fireworks onto the palace.

Reidak however was not going to let this happen under his watch. He climbed the wall swiftly and located his target. A young looking fox. He unfurled his crossbow and fired an arrow. It hit it's mark perfectly.

Saras next woke up strapped to a chair and in Lord Tohru's office. Luckily for him he there was no one in the room. He attempted picking the lock but quickly gave up on that. He then decided to try and locate what he wanted, the Silver Fang. This search could have lasted longer but then Han walked in.

"So you attempted to singlehandidly take down the entire Silver Fang base. Not very proffesional".

" That was not my intention actually".

"Really ? Then what was your intention. Trust me I've heard it all. Personal vendetta ? Childish prank"?

" Vendetta but not against you, against Mongols. For that I plan to use the one thing every sane fox wants. The Silver Fang".

Han started laughing out loud. This gave Saras an excellent opportunity to break his restraints (thank you claws) he then threw itching powder in Han's face before smashing a cupboard door, stealing a sword shaped box and making good his escape.

* * *

><p>"Where were you"? Huffed Wing as she turned to face their client now standing at the cave's doorway.<p>

"Shall we say, shining a sword"?


	9. The Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands

**A/N:First of all: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! OK this took me a while to write and publish for two reasons: I had high fever and cold and because I didn:'t actually think about this when I wrote the first chapters I literally did not plan this. Another reason is because I thought for a bit and realized that when this story is over I won't have anything to write (really stuck here) for really long time, but you can help with that. All I need is an idea which involves the Nian, Saras inside the Nian's stomach(I really regret that part now) and the Bei crystal inside the Nian's belly, so if you can do that I will give you a LOT of credit on it, please :). I have two mistakes here. One when Saras mentions the dragon in chapter 2 it's a reference to the Nian demon of Chinese mythology**. **Two well there might be a confusion as to what the crystal is called so here it is: the crystal inside the Silver Fang vaults is called both the Xei and Xue (don't ask me the Jit Kun named it). Xue means snow so the name was born because the crystal's power is mainly snow-based. Enjoy the chapter.**

_A faint buzzing alerted Chibiki of Sutoraki's arrival. "Aah, Sutoraki san how nice of you to show up. What news of the Chinese"? His face heardened as he spoke the last sentence._

_" They stole the Silver Fang as you expected, Chibiki"._

_Izumi who had been drinking some water promptly spat it out in true Hollywood fashion."The real Silver Fang"? _

_"The real thing"._

_The three mercenaries all turned towards Chibiki awaiting orders." They steal our cave, they steal the Silver Fang. I think we have something to reclaim. Don't you ? We start in ten minutes"._

* * *

><p>Despite the upcoming attack the small group of now successful robbers were now celebrating in their stolen hideout (the cave).After Saras had explained in full detail (and very braggily) how he managed to steal the most precious Silver Fang item Su had gone and made tea with Saras while Wing and Wan prepared to go on the robbery of a lifetime. The Silver Fang vaults successfully robbed by Su ,Wing and Wan Wu aided by a fox cub. That would not only make them very rich and very famous but also make them international criminals, perfect. Or it would have been had it not been for those four.<p>

"So Wing what do you think's in there"?

" Gold, jewels, swords that sort of thing".

All of a suden another voice filled the cave."I could tell you what's in there", the two leopards spun around so fast they could have won a medal for it, standing at the doorway, weapons drawn and in fighting positions, were a bobtail, gorrila,black bear and large hornet.

"And you are"?

" Allow me to introduce ourselves, Izumi,Sutoraki,Chibiki and Buruto. We are the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands".

"What a load of loosers",muttered Wing.

"And you have something of ours, which we intend to take back" The four lashed out against the sisters at exactly the same time Su and Saras returned, havoc ensued.

Saras ended up against Izumi, Su against Chibiki, Wing on Buruto and Wan on Sutoaraki.

Su dodged the katana and sidestepped the chain-scythe or whatever it was called. She then attempted to kick the bear but the attack was swiftly blocked by his scythe wrapping around her leg. Now with the advantage Chibiki pulled Su towards him ready to finish off but was stopped when a knife stabbed him on the back of his shoilder.

"Boss! I swear that kid was right in front of me when I threw the knife", explained Izumi hast ily pulling the knife out of his shoilder." I don't know what happened he just vanished".

"Must be your imagination", teased the kid now holding one of Izumis's knives in his own paw. Chibiki promptly smashed Su's nose and charged at the fox. He was inches away when the fox vanished causing him to stab his katana right through the cave wall.

"Oh wow the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt hands cannot kill a 13 year old fox, do you believe in miracles", right then Sutoaraki launched his last stun dart on the back of his head, thereby knocking the fox out. However Saras's contribution had allowed the Wus to perform the fete that had made them famous. The Wu vortex. Even with the vortex however they stood no chance against the highly trained mercenaries. What they did do was stand a chance at escaping. The attack aimed straight for the bear who only just managed to leap out of the way. His katana and it's handle however, being inanimate objects were smashed to bits. The vortex, or at least one of its performers hands(I'd say but I honestly do not know) grabbed the unconcious fox and flung itself right through the cave entrance.

" After them",ordered Chibiki, franticcaly getting to his feet.

"That won't be neccessary boss". The three other members turned around to see Buruto gleaming like a madman and brandishing the Silver Fang." We all ready have our way in".

**A/N: That's all for now please review.**

**Izumi-Empressimperia**

**Chibiki-Empressimperia**

**Buruto-Empressimperia**

**Sutoaraki-Empressimperia**


	10. The Heist

**A/N: Happy New Year! Well this is a Surprise. Han Guan means "Sweat Official" in Mandarin. When I first coined the name I definitely did not expect that. At least now I know that I should probably look more in my dictionary when I want to name an OC. Also, Assassin of Xion:**

**Yes I am working with Beserker88,Empressimperia and Reidak Tor Pre Visla, as in I am borrowing their OCs, but none of them took any part in the plot making, story writing, updating, publishing and as far as I am concerned Empressimperia didn't even know this story existed until the third chapter. Also no one knows anything about what is going to happen next (it would be fun to see them guess though). Anyway Enjoy The Chapter.**

Su leapt over the gate along with her sisters. Despite the fact they didn't have the Silver Fang Saras had insisted on breaking in tonight. Why he had done this the Wus did not know. They were heading straight for the vaults and this time they wouldn't be so recless. Saras himself was supposed to meet them there but all of them highly doubted he would. The only problem was that ever since Saras's successful theft of the Silver Fang security had been put to its maximum. It, even with all the guards, only took a few minutes to get to the meeting point. Saras was, much to the sisters shock there waiting for them and grinning like a madman. It took approximately one second for Su, Wing and Wan to figure out why he had picked tonight. Apparently the fox had found out when the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands would break in and made sure he and the sisters arrived well before them. Now they had the blood and they had the sword. They were practically in. Saras broke the vial of blood against the sword and spread it giving it a gory look about it. He then pushed the weapon into the dragon's mouth and stepped back as the walls opened up to reveal a chamber of gold which was empty. Empty ? Not empty of riches, empty of people.

"The brotherhood of useless hands are supposed to arrive in half an hour. So for now this is ours for the taking".Saras explained.

" So how did you get the sword"?

"Another story for another day".

The four stepped into the chamber. It was beautiful. Gold, jewels, rubies,gold, emeralds, pearls, gold, diamonds, crystals and gold. Aside from that there were artifacts. Such beautiful artifacts, swords, spears even a throne. But one thing not in sight was the crystal of Xei. Another thing they noticed were two separate chambers. Saras immediately went for the chamber on the right, leaving the Wus with a humongous pile of gold.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the said useless-handed brotherhood were planning their own break in. They still had the sword and they could certainly get past the guards, in fact they had already jumped the wall and were currently hiding in the bushes, the problem. To take down the guards they would have to do so one by one as even with their Jujitsu skills they stood about as much chance as a flea against a boot, if the incompetent guards managed to trap or surround them. Their nice little bush hideout, however, was quickly found.<p>

"What are you four doing here"? Asked the puzzled (understatement of the milenia) expression of Jin.

The Brotherhood (of Bloodspilt hands,not the other one) thinking that the fox was about to raise the alarm wasted no time in launching the attack. Izumi threw four knives aiming for the assasin's head, Jin, luckily for him, had gotten used to escaping from the Wu vortex via leaping to the side and swiftly performed the feat, this sadly failed to work because Chibiki had managed to trip him with a katana sheath. Landing on his back he noticed Izumi heading straight for him knives in paws. Acting quicker than he had ever done he took out his longbow and managed to shoot one arrow. The bobtail blocked and leapt in the air ready to kill, Jin frantically attempted to fire another arrow but would have been too late. Milimetres away from ending the marksmans life a miracle happened. Or more like Lang happened. Seeing his friend about to be killed Lang had not wasted his time and threw his meteor hammer. The weapon hit hard on the felines side causing her to roll on the ground. Izumi got back on her feet at almost the same moment as Jin. The fox quickly fastened two more arrows onto his longbow. Lang didn't have time to react when Chibiki, Buruto and Sutoaraki (who had all remained hidden up until now) ripped the bushes to shreds and charged at the two.

Sutoaraki and Chibiki knew well enough not to come between Izumi and her prey and so went after Lang, leaving Buruto to compete with the fox. The hornet hit Lang on the shoulder with a stunning dart,this dart not only gave the notion of being struck by lightning but also stopped the musces from reacting to pain while causing immense ammounts of it. The bear walked up to the slightly shorter wolf. He inspected it closely before attempting to stab him through the chest. Something however stopped his katana from going through the canine's fur. And on closer inspection he could notice a very thin line of metal. He would have then stabbed the wolf everywhere else but found something hard connect with his jaw, he would have wanted to see more but it had knocked him so bad he was unconcious.

Izumi was having much more fun with the fox though. Buruto had and currently was holding him by the arms while Izumi deliberately barely missed him over and over again. Luckily for Jin someone knocked out the gorrila from behind, unluckily for him it caused Buruto to land on top of him. This would have heart in any circumstance but being crushed by what felt like a couple of ton stomach was not helping. Izumi looked around confused before she saw a racoon's fist coming her way.


	11. Investigation

A/N:Sorry** this took so long to update. The reason was that I broke my arm riding**** my bike and because I write all my stories from my mobile smartphone (I don't know which one) I found it impossible to type. If I had submitted my original one no one would understand this chapter. Also Beserker88 in a way yes it's nearing to the end but I'm doing the long version so my last chapter won't come in a while.**

Jin woke up with a searing headache. He put a paw on his forehead and realised it was fully bandaged. "That gorrila has got to lose some pounds", he mused to himself. He noticed he was once again lying in the hospital wing. One thing Han's note probably should have said was that he would end up in the hospital wing pretty often.

" Be glad the racoon was around trust me that would have been the death of you".

Jin had not noticed that Han was standing next to him and let out a high-pitched scream which would have made Bruce Lee proud.

The wolverine seemed amused at how quickly this supposed assassin could turn into a rather weak and puny coward. "Here's the key", naturally the canine threw the other canine the key.

" What's this thing for"?

"Cell four. Your colleagues are already extracting information from those trespassers. We want to know what they want and so far all their stories match. The hornet will be expecting you".

* * *

><p>Jin had never been a fan of bugs. Big bugs, small bugs any kind of bug to him was just a disgusting, many handed peice of filth. Not that he was speciest or anything but there was just something dislikable about them. That and they never wore clothes.<p>

"Sooo, you tried to steal bread" ?Jin had been a bounty hunter as part of the Brotherhood for a while and had seen Hei Zei extract information effectively. On the way to cell four Reidak had told him exactly what they all agreed (The Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands) they were here for, alledgedly they had gotten lost stealing a loaf of bread from the baker. The problem with that story was that the bakery was on the opposite side of town and stealing bread was not something many people would carry weapons for, that and they didn't have any bread.

"Bread ? What do you mean bread ? We are here for the um United Chef Contest of Japan".

" The UCCJ"! Jin sighed as the guard, supposed to beblooking after them, turned and started distracting his "investigation"."I thought that was a winter thing".

"Uh, well, they, they changed it to summer because, well because they wanted to see how we cope in the heat"?

"Why bring weapons then"? Asked Jin, judging from the hornet's face he had not expected this question.

"Weapons ? What weapons" ?

"Those so-called weapons could just have been tools used to cook. Like last year when someone used an axe to cut carrots", added the ever interfering guard.

The fox (Jin not the guard) seemed to have an idea as to what was going on. He stood up from the chair walked over to the cell door and pulled the guard's head towards the cells bars. The unconcious canine fell to the floor with a visible black eye. Jin opened the door and pulled the unconcious fox inside. He then pulled out a crossbow, and held it to the guard's head.

"Listen bug. I know exactly what it is you're here for and - bug"?

" Say goodbye".

Jin turned around to see the hornet launching what looked like a ton of wooden darts. He kicked the table and used it as a shield for him and the still-knocked-out guard. One dart, however did hit him. And it hurt, a lot. Jin would have uttered a cry for help but his mouth was foaming so much he could barely breathe, let alone call for help.

"Jin, someone's broken into the vaults-". Hei Zei would have continued but the racoon hurriedly started defflecting darts. Sutoaraki however had now run into a problem. He had wasted all of his highly lethal darts on the fox and was running out on all darts lethal or not. Attempting to escape the hornet manouvered to the side and managed to find a crack in the walls large enough for him to escape through. Hei Zei ran over to Jin and somehow or other (hitting a few nerve points) forced him to cough up the poison (along with a good deal of blood).

" Jin, you okay "?

" Better than okay. I just found and caught one out of three sleeper cells. That's one of them ( indicating the surprisingly still unconcious fox), the two others are those guards he always hangs around with. I my friend have just foiled a major break in into the Silver Fang vaults".

"Not quite".


	12. The Heist 2

**A/N:Hello. Just to say schools back and I can only write on weekends, so updates will be rather slow. Another thing is that I plan on starting the Nian story on the Chinese New Year beacuse that's when its active. Another thing is that I am only given my phones charger on Friday, so some of my chapters could take a while to write. I am also wondering about this sights review system because I think that The Five was a little bit (a lot) worse than this story by comparison. Yet I got more favourites on that one than on this one. Probably because (like Beserker88 said) the Wus aren't very famous here. Also this chapter is relatively short but don't worry the next one will be much longer. Anyway Enjoy The Chapter.**

While the Wus were still bathing in or filling their bags with gems and jewels, Saras took the more direct approach to finding the crystal. He had been searching the cavern for about an hour and was more than certain it wasn't there. He finnaly decided to turn back and search the other cavern.

* * *

><p>"So how exactly are we supposed to sneak out of this place with all the gold" ? Wan wondered aloud.<p>

"Who said we had to sneak out. We could just kill the kid and vortex the place. Then we'd have the crystal, the gold and we'd know exactly where Aang keeps his treasure and just take all of it".

"Why do all of your plans involve killing the kid. I like Saras".

" You like everyone. Even Jin and we haven't seen him since he saved Su".

"YOU DID WHAT"!? This time the voice or more like voices came from behind them. The Wus all turned around to see standing at the doorway three people they never would have wanted to see again ; Jin, looking highly embarrased by the situation. Hei Zei was trying to mask his obvious wish to just run away. And Lang was just standing there evil grin firmly on his face. Their were two other figures standing at the doorway. One a skinny wolverine with claws behind his back, the other a tiger wearing a complete ninja suit,with armour a katana on his belt and a odd marking on his forehead. Su had pretty creepy eyes but this tiger was especially scary in the fact that he had none. Only two holes were his eyes should have been.

"Well, well, well long time no see. Right Wing. Trust me I was hoping this would happen the moment I joined. Now I finnaly get to pay you and Wan back for this". He indicated the long metal scar on his body." And boy is this gonna be fun".

Su had ways had extreme intelligence. She could see that all Lang was trying to do was intimidate them. And she wasn't going to take the bait. "Oh, no we are so scared, the great Brotherhood has finnaly returned", making her voice sound sarcastically frightened and then added in her normal tone." We beat you jerks once we can do it again. Sisters"!

The Wus joined tails, unleashed claws and threw themselves at their opponents. Jin pulled Hei Zei out of the way while Han and Reidak both jumped high landing behind it. Lang, however just stood there pulling out a small stick. The vortex approached ever closer. A few feet away from doing to Lans head what happened to his body he pushed the stick, which really was just a small firework straight at the vortex and ducked low. The effect of the vortex cutting the firework to peices, lighting it and letting the powder in it explode inside the move threw Su, Wing and Wan back a couple of metres and against a wall.

Saras had come out of the cavern long enough to see that the Wus were so easily beaten by a wolf. He tried to hide his involvement by acting like he knew nothing. No words came out of his mouth. And all he ended up doing was making ridiculous sounds and useless hand gestures. Sadly, his invovement was just too obvious." He-he". Were the only things that his mouth would let out. He then turned tails and ran right into the other cavern.

Lang, being the only one on his feet, and Reidak, being the quickest to recover, gave chase after the fox


	13. The Heist 3

**A/N:Hello again. Told you this chapter would be longer. In fact it's twice as long. Also this is where I drop part of my Saras is in the KFP movies bomb, of course you won't know until a while later.**

Jin was having the closest thing to the worst day of his life. He had been:

a) beaten by the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands

b)almost killed by a hornet's poison

c)having to face off with Wan

This would have been his worst day ever but that spot was already taken by the day the Thieves Guild was burned down by Su. He had lost close to every thing in that fire and his life had taken a crazy turn around ever since. His life story could fill a book. A lot of books actually. He approached Wan slowly and carefully ,he hadn't taken or loaded his weapons unsure of whether or not either of them would fight each other. When he was a few feet away he suddenly felt leopard foot connect with fox chin. This attack pushed Jin a few feet back. He was now seriously regretting not loading his crossbows or at least his longbow. Now on his back all he could really do was roll around avoiding Wan's kicks and punches. He managed to roll far enough to lift himself onto his feet and stand up. He swiftly turned but found himself in Wan's throughthold, legs dangling in the air, back against the wall. He was unsure as to whether or not Wan would kill him, but really didn't want to find out.

"Wait, wait wait ! We don't have to fight".

" We don't"?

"No of course not. Look at this". Wan dropped him to the ground and stepped back. Jin then took one of the gold coins. " Heads says we fight, tails says we don't"? He threw the coin high in the air and they both watched as it twisted and turned in the air finnaly landing on Wan's arm.

"Heads" called the unstoppable optimist. Wan would have knocked him against the wall but when she looked back at the fox he was holding his longbow and pointing it at the ground near her feet.

"Sorry Wan", he shot the arrow which landed directly on a crown. It then exploded sending jewels flying in the air and Wan on her back a couple of feet away. Like he said he had lost everything in that fire and his path was forced upon him. He and Wan were pushed on opposing sides. He couldn't change that. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p>Hei Zei was having a similar problem with Su not that he ever had developed strong feelings for the leopard, not the fact that as kids they worked together on many successful raids but the fact that he had given up on revenge. He half thought about running but decided against it. He walked over to where her head was lying. Being the one most hit by the firework she was pretty badly hurt. He was about to nerve attack her but his hand was caught by her paw. The two shared a brief death stare contest which ended when Hei Zei punched her in the face. He walked back careful not to get into the range of her claws.<p>

"I see you haven't changed much, same old Su always distracted. Whether by her sisters, my mind games or just a nice bag of catni-". Su nailed him in the side of his face.

"I see you've changed. No more tail, no bandages and no more burn scars".

"Lang reccomended a doctor. The Soothsayer of Gongmen. She mentioned you were an aquaintence",he attempted to kick her in the gut but his foot was caught and he was forced to hit her in the face again.

"But one thing I know hasn't changed about you is this", she ripped part of her clothes and lit it against her claw."Fire, your one weakn-". This time he did nail her in the gut.

"The Soothsayer really is a miracle worker. You should go to see her sometimes. Maybe she can do something about your unsatiable thirst for murder. That is" he intercepted her moving fist" if she'll let a murder inside her home".

That was the last straw Su started kicking and punching faster than anyone would truly allow. One particularly powerful kick sent him sprawling aginst the floor.

"Because at the end of the day, that's all you are and ever will be. Li,Xin,Houbu, Huashang, Yinxiang. All of them dead, because of you. And the worst part is that after you finished off Hao you never could stop. But one thing I don't understand is how you can live with yourself after you murder a house full of children"! Now Hei Zei was making himself as mad as he wanted Su to be, but still didn't stop."Do you know what I thought when I was falling in that volcanoe ? I thought about that last night we spent together. We were friends back then and I trusted you. When I fell I hoped that I would meet them all in the afterlife, so I could say that I died avenging them"!

Now both of them had put to side all of their friendship they could now focus more as to how to kill each other. This was going to be a long fight.

* * *

><p>At first Lang had thought that catching up to the fox would have been easy, this thought would have been completely justified by the fact that it was a juvenile, not only that but he was a wolf which naturally were supposed to be faster than foxes (he knew this from Jin). Added to the fact that he was a bounty hunter, the fox should have been knocked out in a minute. Sadly, these facts didn't apply when you are running through a booby trapped cave. He would have been hit half a dozen times by now but it seemed the fox was avoiding and disarming most of the traps. Reidak was showing off, as usual, by running upside down on the roof of the cavern. Turning a corner Saras disapeared from their view. Reidak landed softly on the ground and ordered that Lang follow him. They turned the corner and found themselves in a chamber, a very well lit chamber. The source of the light could not be more obvious. Right there in the middle of the room, on a small podium stood a beauty Saras had not seen since was five. The glowing crystal of Xue or Xei whatever you called it. It was so beautiful. All Lang wanted to do was touch it, hold it in his hands. The triangular crystal glowing a bright blue it was so, distractive. Lang focused himself only to hear a thump as he turned around to see Reidak on the floor knocked out and standing on top of him a fox, a jet black katana in hand, Reidak's sword. Lang didn't know what to make of it but he could tell that the fox wanted that crystal. Now. He raced towards the podium as fast as his legs would carry him, leaping onto it grabbing the crystal and landing on his feet. Lang turned to the fox only to see absolute horror on the child's face. He looked at his own hand and saw how it was freezing,a layer of ice forming on it. He tried to let go but his hands were frozen in a tight grip.<p>

"Help me", he whispered eyes begging the fox to do something, anything. Just then he disapeared in a puff of green smoke. Lang thought he was doomed, but then noticed that the fox was standing right besides him."How did you"?

"I'll tell you later,our first priority should be to remove the crystal". Lang was losing time fast his arm now completely frozen. Saras then grabbed the stone with two fingers and placed it in a small satchel of his. The freezing stopped instantaneously.

"All I wanted was revenge. Now look at me", Lang was taking pity on himself. For one of the most arrogant guys ever seen this was odd." Wing ruined my life, I just wanted revenge".

"And you'll get your chance. The Wus intend on betraying me and I intend on returning the favour". He then banged his head against the wall and fell unconcious.

* * *

><p>Han ducked another one of Wing's blows and countered with one of his own. He then nerve pointed her left leg. Currently Wing was left with her right leg to fight with. She was practically defenceles. All she could do was talk.<p>

"Sweat official".

" What"?

"Or is it Official sweat"?

"Excuse me"?

" Your name in Mandarin it means Sweat official or Official sweat, your choice rea-".

Han threw something that looked like a smoke bomb only it made her unconcious by releasing a bluish green gas. Eventually everyone in the room was out cold, except for Han.


	14. Saras

**A/N: Now this story is really soon coming to a close. There going to be this chapter, another one and then two more ones. So this story is going to have 3 more chapters after this one. Also this life story is not entirely full the full one is gonna be in another story. Anyway enjoy the show.**

_Wan woke up with a throbbing head. She would have slept more but was awoken by the sound of fighting grunts and yelps of pain. As she opened her eyes she could see that it was four people fighting over what looked like a dumpling. She noticed her sisters in the same cell as her and addressed them._

_"How long have I been out"?_

_" Couple of days. Lang's idea of torture is to give each cell only one dumpling. We share ours, those guys though, they just fight". Started Su._

_Wing then added on that."Jin's been sneaking some food to us but not much". _

_"Wing why are you covered in bandages"? Wan was shocked that she hadn't noticed before, but Wings forehead and chest were all bandaged._

_" Lang's work. He practice's on me as if I'm his dummy"._

_Just then they heard the deliberate squeal of Saras as Chibiki hit him against the wall. He then repeatedly hit the fox against the bars and attempted to break his neck. Somehow or other Saras vanished yet again in puff of green smoke and appeared behind the bear holding a dumpling now cut into four pieces. _

_"How do you do that"?_

_" It's a long story a really long one". He then threw the three spare peices at his opponents and sat down. _

_"We've got time"._

_" Yeah besides we'd like to know how you're somehow almost untouchable",added Izumi. "It's not as if we want to hear your life story"._

_" There not the only ones who want to know"interjected Wan._

_"Fine. I will have to tell you a really really long story._

_" Oh boy here we go"muttered Izumi._

_"You may have to take a seat"._

_Long ago in the obscure village of Piaoliang there lived a hidden race known as the Jit Kun. They were credited the founders of the Jit Kun Crystal, the most valuable jewel on Earth. They were divided into four classes, one for each crystal, each capable of something wonderful. Each individual touched by the crystal had their own ability. At birth each child would be selected for the job they would do by the high priest. The desired crystal would be placed on the child's chest and pressure would be applied. The crystal then did something to the children and gave them a gift that would rival every treasure on earth. Each gift would have something to do with the chosen crystal. I was touched by the Bei while my brother Sang had Xue which gave him a good deal of control of ice. I received a fair share of magic and enough wisdom to make me a pretty smart fox._

_"So that's how I can do this", he vanished on the spot and appeared in the Wus cell." And this", in a puff of green smoke the fox was turned into a rat and then in another puff a pig and then in yet another puff he turned into a fox again. "It tends to come in handy"._

_" And yet we're only learning this now"! Wing was much less of a threat in bandages, even more so if you could disappear and shape shift, but somehow or other was still scary enough to give you nightmares._

_"I don't really tell people about this. The only people who know are:Aang, The Bats, and three friends plus you guys"._

_" And how many bats live in your cosy little cave"?_

_"Couple of hundred. So what if they know. They don't go out talking to their friends about it. No one should know about this or my plan fails"._

_" What plan"._

_"My plan. And if you think you'll get another word about that you're wrong. Not that I don't like you it's just I don't trust you"._

_Chibiki then decided to enter into the conversation. " So you can puff yourself anywhere"?_

_"Not anywhere I just have to imagine the place perfectly in my head"._

_" And you can shape shift into any animal"?_

_"Pretty much"._

_" So explain why we are still in this cell"Saras would have answered but a large buzzing caught their attention._

_"Hey guys", entered the hornet." Time to get out of this trashpile". Somehow or other the guards (the three goofy ones) were all asleep and the hornet was holding the keys in his things._


	15. Revenge

The cell doors swung open as the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands raced away, leaving the Wus stuck in prison. Saras morphed into a rat and scurried past the bars, grabbing the key and unlocking the leopards.

"We regroup in half an hour. Cave. Don't be late".

" Why are we splitting up"?

"I figured you guys had some unfinished business", he dissapeared on the spot.

* * *

><p>Wan did want revenge on Jin but didn't actually plan on killing him. After all they were better ways of getting vengeance. She crept into his room in the dead of night. He was currently sleeping on a very luxereant bed. This only made Wan hate him more,"Leaving us to rot in cells, while he sleeps on a lavish bed. Seriously what is wrong with this guy". She carefully placed a finger trap on each ofJin's claws (Jin was a very sound sleeper. In fact Wan wouldn't have been surprised if he could sleep through an explosion).She then left the room and locked the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Su was currently sneaking in through Hei Zei's window. She had guessed the door was booby trapped and was proven right when she saw an ingenious contraption which would have launched an axe in her face, good thing she trusted her instincts or she would be dead. She stepped into the room,careful not to cause the slightest bit of sound and dismantled the contrapion. She then drew her claws out ready to pull the sleeping racoon's throat out. Then she stopped herself. She didn't know whether it was what Hei Zei had told her during their duel, or whether she had finnaly developed a conciounce either way she withdrew her claws and leapt out the window.<p>

* * *

><p>Though Wing did not know Jin and Hei Zei had been spared by her sisters. She, however wouldn't have spared Lang for the universe and she wouldn't. She didn't plan on sneaking in like her sisters had. She wanted to make sure he knew he was going to die and she was going to kill him in the most painful way. She litterally kicked the door open and threw a torch onto his bed. That was supposed to wake him up so she could break every bone on his body. That didn't work because he was already awake.<p>

" I see you're a fan of irony".

"How did you"?

" I noticed Wan climb over the wall. I guessed what you were up to".

"Fine then, this is gonna be a lot more fun".

The two charged at each other, expecting a frontal grapple he prepared his front paws to catch her attack. The one thing, however, that he didn't expect was an uppercut chin kick. This sent him on his back where Wing attempted to meteor him with his own hammer (meteor hammer). He rolled away from the first shot and caught the hammer in his paws the second time she threw now the fire was spreading beyond the simple bed and was enveloping Lang's chest. Being filled mostly with clothes this should have been no problem and it wouldn't have been, had it not been for the fact that he had a crateful of fireworks (his promotional gift) next to it. Wing then threw the meteor hammers handle directly in Lang's face. This pushed him off of the offensive long enough fot Wing to realise that in a few minutes this whole part of the palace would explode. She made a run for the window and jumped through the glass. Lang didn't have that luxury and found himself and most of the people in that part of the castle catapulted several 100 metres away by the explosion.

* * *

><p>The group of four regrouped as planned in their former cave hideout. They had successfully stolen from one of the most secure locations in the whole of Asia. Strike that the world.<p>

"That was amazing. Great fun. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go back to China now".Saras attempted to make his way out but found his path blocked by Wing.

" Aren't you forgetting something. Like payment".

Very few people would have the courage to laugh at a regular assasin, let alone the Wu sisters, yet Saras did just that.

"Did you actually think I or Aang ever intended to pay you ? That was never the plan sorry but I have no intention in giving you one yuan. Let alone a couple of tonnes of gold".

"Sisters". The Wu vortex came hurtling towards the fox faster than he could dodge it. He didn't have to though. All he had to do was vanish on the spot and he was out of there.

"Sayanaro sisters", he topped his hat and turned to run before adding." For those of you who don't know sayanaro means goodbye in Japanese". Then he ran.

Wing knew that it would be harder to catch him then it was worth so just resorted to shouting."You better hope you never see us again or you're dead"!


	16. Epilouge

**A/N:Before you think,I don't need to know the plot I already do, this chapter is the last one in this story and it is also the epilogue (what happened to who). This chapter IS NOT AN ENTIRE AUTHOR'S NOTE but it IS almost entirely bold. It contains the credits as well.**

* * *

><p>Lord Tohru:<p>

Lord Tohru was not in a good mood. A good part of his palace had been blown up thanks to Hans mercineries, a very precious item had been stolen from the vaults and he had just sacked his captain of the guard. Not only that but the people responsible were well away for him to catch and he wasn't about to send an army to recover the crystal and punish those responsible. At least no one had died. But even then he had a lot of injured people and the hospital wing was fit to burst. Needless to say he had to fix a lot of things before he could start being one of the greatest clans in Japan, was what he thought when he looked at his office cupboard to find the Silver Fang still their. How peculiar.

The Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands:

High fives went all around after Sutoaraki had revealed he had managed to get his wierd insect hands on the Silver Fang and was planning to hold a ransom for it. At the very least they had gotten away with a sword that would make them very rich very quickly. This had not been a total waste. Luckily.

The Wu sisters:

"Hmmm", began Wing, who had not stopped complaining for one minute since they had been cheated of what was owed to them." I wonder if we hadn't listened to you two and had not wasted time on such a ridiculous voyage how much more money we would have made. Maybe we would have been hired by some other jerk. You know one that pays up".

"Will you just stop complaining. It could have been worse", interjected Wan, the ever-optimistic leopard.

"How"!? Demanded Wing."What could have possibly made this worse"!?

"We could be dead",Wan had to agree with Wing on almost all the points she had made while complaining. Nevertheless she wasn't going to say she did.

Su had ,as with all disputes, stayed away from it. Carefully listening to both sides of the argument before stating her opinion. And so far she had heard enough.

" Both of you grow up and stop bickering. The whole point of the heist was to get more jobs"she stopped as they were in front of the Hubei Volcanoe doors. She pushed them open expecting to see a hall full to the roof with scrolls. But there weren't any. Wing murmered a "I told you so" and wandered off. Su went off to make tea while Wan franticcally searched the rooms for every scrap of paper that might be a letter, but she found none.

She then went to the falconry and opened the doors fully when a couple of baskets of scrolls fell on her. She picked one up and opened it. It was a letter. She read it.

It was an order . The Wu sisters were given a job. A lot of jobs. She smiled to herself imaginning Wing's face. The Wu sisters were back in business.

The Brotherhood:

Jin, Lang and Hei Zei were a formidable team. But it was not to last. Hei Zei and Lang retired as farmers in Korea, having enough of revenge. Jin however thought his skills were too great to be wasted on farming. So he went off and became an independent assasin. The three were friends but they had different paths. Jin also took this friendship to heart. So much so he went so far as to name his crossbows Zei and Lang respectively.

* * *

><p><strong>Basic Plot:<strong>

**The story starts with the Wu sisters being recruited by a fox named Saras, they initially do not accept but after being coaxed by the Bat Lord Aang they head off with Saras ****to Japan. Su and Wing plot to backstab Saras and head off with the treasure. Despite the fact that their initial attempt fails, Saras manages to get a vial of Silver Fang blood. However the captain of the guard Han Guan recruits three bounty hunters, Jin, Lang and He I Zei. After two "interviews" and a bit of catching up the story moves back to Saras who manages to steal the Silver Fang and escapes the palace.**

**Upon returning to their cave hideout Saras and the Wus engage in a brief fight with another group of mercenaries called the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands, who manage to take possession of the sword.**

**Despite this the thieves break into the palace and get into the vaults. Meanwhile the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands are caught by The Brotherhood. After a failed interrogation on Jins behalf Sutoaraki (a member of the Brotherhood of Bloodspilt Hands) escapes.**

**The Brotherhood along with Reidak and Han go down to the vaults in an attempt to stop the Wu sisters from getting the spoils. They succeed (The Brotherhood not the Wu sisters) and the Wus are locked away. After a , I qoute Beserker88:"Interesting back story". On Saras' behalf Sutoaraki helps the prisoners escape.**

**While Saras makes good his escape the Wus all head off to get revenge on the Brotherhood. Wan placing Chinese Finger-Traps on Jin, Su stopping herself from killing Hei Zei and leaving without doing anything and finally Wing's payback on Lang both succeeds (she blew up his room and the chunk of castle the rest of the Brotherhood were sleeping in) and failed (no one died).After their revenges are complete the Wu sisters head off to meet with Saras.**

**Upon arriving they realised that it was never Aang's nor Saras' intention to pay up. Saras then runs away with the crystal. The story ends with a few shorts to show the audience exactly what happens to the characters.**

**With special thanks to Empressimperia and Reidak Tor Pre Visla for their OCs. Another Thank yooouuu to The Assasin of Xion for his reviews and support. And finnaly the biggest thank you to Beserker88 for his OCs and his reviews. I truly admire you all. Enjoy and Update soon.**

**Also if you could give this a rating from 1 to 10 ten being the highest I'd appreciate it. A lot. See you.**


End file.
